


Laundromat Meetings

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy laundry day turns into a great meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Kidd let out a yawn as he waited. He was sitting on top of a washing machine as he started at his clothes spinning in the dryer that was mounted to the wall. The whirr was luring him into a sleepy state. But, he was cold and clad in only a pair of thin pj pants, so sleep was evading him. To make it all worse, he was alone and bored.

 

            The redhead dozed, but he perked up when the door to the laundromat opened. In walked a relatively thin man, dark skinned with white splotches here and there, a load of laundry in a basket in his hands. He was decent-looking, floofy blue hair, but what really grabbed Kidd’s attention was the basket of clothes. The basket of bloodied clothes.

 

            Rouge eyes followed the thing man as he walked over to the machine on the other side of Kidd, seeing as out of the four washers, that was the only one that was empty. The blunet paid no mind to the other man as he dumped the bloodied clothes into the washer, and then went over to a small vending machine on the wall where you could purchase small boxes of laundry detergent.

            Kidd peered down into the washer, trying to think of what else could be stained onto the clothes. Wine didn’t make stains like that, and he couldn’t think of anything else that would stain like that.

 

            “May I ask why you are staring at my clothes?”

            The redhead looked up at the man, face heating up slightly as being caught. “Cuz’s all bloody. Why?”

            “Why are they bloody, or why am I asking?”

            “Why ‘ey all bloody?” Kidd asked. “Ya kill s’m’one?”

 

            The thin man sighed as he tore open the small box of powdered detergent. “No. For your information, I saved someone’s life.” He poured the small box into the washer, and then shut the lid. Fishing in his pockets, the stranger pulled out a few quarters and put them into the slots and pushed the switch, turning the machine on.

 

            “Whaddya? A doc ‘er s’m’thin’?”

            “Yes, and you are quite rude, asking all these questions without even introducing yourself,” the thin man smirked, looking up at the other male.

            “’M’name’s Kidd,” the redhead huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

            “You’re joking,” the blunet laughed. “That can’t be your name.”

            “Ain’ nuthin’ wrong with m’name! Like yer name’s any better!” Kidd huffed.

            “My name is Trafalgar Law,” the dark-skinned male supplied.

 

            “Oh, yeah, like ‘at’s any better,” the redhead frowned. “So, Doc Trafalgar. Why in ‘e hell’re yer street clothes all bloody?”

            “Well, Tulip-ya, if you must know, I saw a man get shot and I saved him.”

            “Mus’ be s’m’ kinda hero,” Kidd grumbled, slightly offended at being called a flower.

            “And what about you? What do you do?”

            “’M a mechanic,” he explained. “An’ it ain’ as fancy as bein’ a doc, but I like it.”

            “I have a great respect for mechanics. I often visit them,” he chuckled. “My car is always breaking down.”

            “Oh?” The redhead asked, perking up slightly. He enjoyed talking about cars, especially if he got to figure out what was wrong about it.

 

            The duo chatted absently as their clothes washed and dried. Kidd learned that the other drove a beater of a car, worked at a nearby hospital, and lived a few streets away. They talked about silly little things and no so silly things. Kidd’s clothes stopped and made a soft beeping sound.

            “Your clothes are done,” Law said after a few moments of silence. Kidd nodded and reluctantly climbed off of the washer. He grabbed a blue mesh bag off of the floor that he dropped there earlier. As Kidd opened the dryer and began to stuff his now-dry clothes into the bag, he cleared his throat.

            “’M shop’s two streets over, on 18th. If ya bring yer car over, ‘d be happy ta take a look at it fer ya,” the redhead mumbled, his face flushing slightly.

            “I think I might just take you up on that offer,” the doctor chuckled.

            Kidd nodded, slinging the bag full of clothes over his shoulder. “See ya ‘en, Trafalgar.” He walked to the door.

            “Hey, do me a favour?” The blunet called after the other. “Call me Law?”  
            The pale man’s face flushed and he nodded quickly as he left the laundromat, almost running away in his embarrassment. Dammit, why was he so cute? Kidd made up his mind as he walked – he would tell Law just how cute he thought the other was, the very next time he saw the doctor.


End file.
